Interesting
by iloveyou1015
Summary: hermione ganger, editor in  the muggle word , decides to go back to the magical. one problem no where to live yet, so she asks ron and harry, ron and her are done, harry cant keep his eyes away from hermione, hermione starts feeling unexpected things...
1. Chapter 1

**INTERESTING**

chapter 1.

_"sometimes life just hands you an apportunity..."_

_-unknown_

"Miss. Granger for your new job you'll have to live in London." Mrs. Collin was saying. I was listening to him, but half of my brain was too excited about being back in London, in the magical world. He outlined the job I had to do. Nothing too difficult. I had been a very successful editor in the muggle world and I was happy, I loved editing. Reading all those fabulous stories and helping the writers, but I missed the magical world too much. I applied for a job at the ministry of magic, I thought I wasn't going to get it since I hadn't had so much experience, but who was I kidding they could give me anything and I would do it in a breeze, I'm not cocky or anything but I knew that when I put my mind to something I did it. Mrs. Collin finished talking and gave me the address of the office and floor I was going to be working at. I said my fair well and left. The only problem so far was that I didn't have and flat yet to live in. I walked outside and the cold winter air hit me. Making my cheeks turn red, along with my nose. I got to my muggle flat and sat down and though about the flat problem. Ron and harry had an extra room, I could ask them right? Before I could think anymore I grabbed my home phone and dialed their number, I was so glad they had gotten one of these, harry had to explain to Ron what it was but at the end Ron got it. I and Ron didn't last much after the war we just kept fighting, I thought it was going to get better because we were together but it only got worse; we ended in good terms which was good. As friends we didn't fight as much anymore. Besides he had Luna now. The phone started ringing.

"'Ello?" Harry's voice rang though the phone

"Harry!" My voice was really high; I guess I just couldn't wait to see them again.

"HERMIONE!" Ron's bombing voice sounded far away but still rather loud.

"The one and only, now put me on speaker phone harry I have some news" I was glad to hear my voice was back to normal.

"What's speaker phone?" I heard Ron asked confused.

I heard harry sigh but press a button.

"I guess he still hasn't gotten used to the phone," I chuckled.

"No he hasn't, but enough about Ron tell us your big news." Harry said anxiously.

"Well… I'm coming back to London, to the magical world, I got a job at the ministry, and I need I favor from you guys, I still haven't found a flat to live in so I was wondering if I could live with you guys in till I found one, I wouldn't be asking you this if I had another solution but I don't so.." by the end of that I had no air in my lungs, I had said everything too fast.

"Well of course you can stay her 'mione, just tell us when your moving in so we can help you!" Harry said in an excited voice.

We talked I bit more on the phone after that, we agreed that the perfect day for me to move in would be on Friday, seeing that they both had the day off. While we were thinking one thought kept popping into my head "_this is going to be interesting."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_well there you go hoped you enjoyed that, i dont know where i'm going with this story yet , but i'm not planing on abandoning it any time soon, so please R&R,_

_love,_

_iloveyou1015_


	2. Chapter 2

**interesting**

**Chapter 2**

Disclamer: harry potter belongs to j.k Rowling herself.

* * *

><p><em>"The best things in life are unexpected - because there were no expectations."<em>

_-Eli Khamarov_

After the talk with the guys we settled that i was going to take the extra guest room. I was excited and all, but every time I would talk to harry I would get this weird feeling in my stomach. Maybe I was getting sick or something so I dismissed it. I started packing immediately; Friday was only two days away. I found old Hogwarts photos of everyone, I missed them all dearly. Wednesday went like that all day, packing, finding stuff that I dint know I even had. Thursday an owl woke me up, by tapping on my window. I opened my window and let the owl in, took its piece of parchment and before I could give it some food or anything it left. I didn't recognize the owl, it wasn't Harrys or Ron's or anyone I knew. I opened the parchment and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your dad made me buy this so we could try it out, it's quite fun I loved the idea of it! I heard about your new job at the ministry, congratulations, maybe now that you'll be closer to harry and Ron you can be happier than you are now. Please invite those too for dinner sometime we miss them dearly, tell harry that I'll make his favorite food! Just have him owl me it! Well I'll leave to pack,_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Throughout the letter I just couldn't help but smile, but I always knew that my mom loved Ron and harry both, but she always did have this thing where she would always try to make harry the most comfortable out of the two. She would always make the same comment about me and harry being really close or how good we looked together. I would just blush and look down or away. I didn't have a lot left to pack just some clothes and that was it. All of a sudden there was a popping sound near the living room. I walked out of mine still wearing my pajamas, and saw harry standing there.

"Harry!" I exclaimed and went to give him a hug which he gladly returned.

"'mione, I hope you don't mind that I came over I just wanted to help you out, if you wanted I could get started on bringing things to our flat?" harry asked.

"No of course not I actually need some help, those boxes over there are a bit too heavy for me to carry, thanks" I smiled.

"Sure no problem I'll get on that," he said while turning and walking towards the boxes. This is the time where I looked at him; I mean really look at him. His years of quidditch had paid of he was muscly but not over that top his hear was still a mess but in a good way, sexy just got out of bed hair, he still had his glasses but sometimes used those contacts that Ginny made him get, because, in her words "when the press take pictures of you all the other girls will be jealous of the boyfriend I have." In my opinion harry looked great in both. At that moment harry turned around I smiled and turned to my room murmuring over my shoulder that I was going to change, when I got into my room I closed my door and pressed my back against thought pooped into my head _"harry really is looking good" _I gasped at that thought_, why was_ I thinking about harry in this way?

* * *

><p>There you have it chapter two! please R&amp;R. should i keep going with this story ?<p>

iloveyou1015


	3. Chapter 3

**interesting**

**chapter 3**

disclamer: i don't own harry potter j.k Rowling does.

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes we need to stop analyzing the past, stop planning the future, stop trying to figure out precisely how we feel, stop deciding with our mind what we want our heart to feel, and sometimes we just have to go with "whatever happens, happens." - unknown<em>

After that awkward thought, the rest of the day went pretty by normal. Harry stayed till dinner. Throughout that day I started to notice that harry and I were VERY close not that I minded or anything, it just felt like this time it was different. Maybe I was overthinking the whole situation. I hadn't seen harry or Ron for that matter for over 7 months, I think that was the longest break we had from each other since we met. I guess that it was just weird being back , I was completely overthinking, ugh I don't want to become a nutter who over think's everything I had to stop. I had to focus on today anyway, Ron, harry, Neville, and George where coming to help by things to harry and Ron's flat. I got up and dressed, by 11 they were at my door step.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you! Please don't you disappear like that ever again, these three where just about to lose it without you." George said while giving me a hug and kissing my cheek. Then leaned into my ear and said "I might have lost it if I didn't have faith that you were going to come back, you nutter." He laughed. George and I got close after the war thing sexual or anything, just friends I would go bring lunch to Ron when we were together and he would always be there so we got talking.

" 'mione," harry said while walking in after George, he was the only person that I let call me that, he hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Glad to have you back" I didn't know if what o just heard was right it happened too fast. My mind was still racing when Ron and Neville came in and said hello before picking any box they could lift and headed downstairs and going to my chimney me and flooing back with it. The day went like that most of the day. Now we were at the flat just Ron, Harry, and me. We decided that since we were all tired from the moving, we'd watch a movie. The movie started and half way through it Ron left to sleep but me and harry stayed.

"Are you sure you're not tired" harry asked for the millionth time.

"I'm sure, besides the movie is getting good, it's a shame Ron's too much of a tired bum that he isn't going to finish it with us." I laughed, later in harry joined.

Were on the couch my head resting on his chest, his arm around me. I didn't know how we ended up in this position. Not that i minded at all.

"I guess Ron is a what did you call it…oh right a tired bum, but just tell me when you're tired so I can help you set up your bed." He said and hugged me.

I couldn't say anything for some reason so I just nodded. I saw him smile, but then I turned my attention to the movie, well u tried, but my mind kept throwing question at me. _Do you thing he fancy's you? No! Don't you wish you could stay in this position forever? _Thins along those lines. I just thought to say no to every single on I mean no was the right answer, harry was just my friend, no correcting my best friend. But why did all of a sudden did I start to question that, did I want to be more than just friend's? With all the overthinking I didn't noticed that my eyes where slightly closing, before I knew it I was deeply asleep.

* * *

><p>so there is chapter 3! i'm still trying to see where i'm going to take this so please R&amp;R! i also want to thank everyone who added this to they favorites or put in on alerts thanks so much you guys! please review! the button is right there (:<p>

iloveyou1015


End file.
